majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) Which of Galaxy Girl is you're fave? If I can to ask: Which of Galaxy girls you like and is you're favourite? #Milky Way #Venus #Jupiter #Pluto #Mars #The Moon #Uranus #Mercury #The Sun #Neptune #Saturn My Ideas Great. It is I in that case will give some thought to creating next x-over couples with Galaxy girls. Couples Good couples Milky Way x Max Tate (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Beyblade) Mercury x Cyborg (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Teen Titans) Saturn x Michaelangelo (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/TMNT 2003) Venus x Valon (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Yu-Gi-Oh!) Sun x Clay Bailey (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Xiaolin Showdown) Argit x Zenet Surrow (Ben 10 UA/Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Buford x Buttercup (Powerpuff girls/Phineas & Ferb) Doyle Blackwell x Britney (The Secret Satudays/Totally Spies) If indeed you took Cuvier x Spectra why you're not yet have a picture. I hope you make the picture with Cuvier x Spectra. Fanmakes Kind of what you have it at your disposal next Fanmakes of my ideas, but it not have to be Fanmakes Collection, you can choose what you want, and since you chose coples with Galaxy girls, maybe applied them to Fanmeks (for example Henry Pym Jr x Uranus or Kaldur x Neptune). Ideas for Fanmake collection part 2 So you must to restart Fanmake collection 2, it always you can to turn to me. I will help you. Martian of fic Church Summarry: Raised by the evil Spectra, Mars, who believe herself to be ugly and unloved, makes friends with Lance and tries to keep him safe from Spectra and her men. Quasimodo - Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Esmeralda - Lance (Sym-bionic titan) Capt. Phoebus - Ilana (Sym-bionic titan) Hugo - Spyro (Legend of spyro) Victor - Jake (American Dragon Jake Long) Larvene - Cynder (Legend of spyro) Frollo - Spectra Penelope (Danny Phantom) Archdeacon - Master Splinter (TMNT 2003) Djali - Luxray (Pokemon) Achilles - Rapidash (Pokemon) Clopin - Fanboy & Chum Chum (same the show) ---- Great Study girl Detective Summary: With her assistants, Uranus of Baker Street helps Phineas and Ferb save her mother, who's been kidnapped by criminal genius Valina, who plans to become queen no matter what. Basil of Baker Street - Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Dawson - Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Milky Way, Mars, Venus, Sun, Moon, Mercury & Jupiter (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Ratigan - Valina (SRMTHFG!) Toby - King Kong (Kong: King of Atlantis) Felicia - Kardas (BIONICLE) Fidget - Trixie (MLP: Friendhsip is Magic) & Hunter (Left 4 Dead) Olivia - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Hiriam - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Nanny - Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman) Queen Mousetoria - your choice Pymladdin Summary: Henry Pym Jr. is a poor street rat who falls in love with Princess Uranus. When he finds genie, he decides to try to win her hand. But will Baltor get his way? Pairings: PymxUranus, KaldurxNeptune. Casts: Aladdin- Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Extra for Pym: Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Jasmine- Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Extra: Neptune, Pluto, Milky Way & Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Jafar- Baltor (Winx Club) Iago- Roger (american Dad) Genie- Alex (Madagascar) Abu- Scrat (Ice Age), Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico (Penguins of Madagascar) Sultan- Agent Sisxth (Generator Rex) Rajah- Amaru (You're OC) Carpet- Ho-oh (Pokemon) Razoul- Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) other guard- Graviton (Avengers the Earth Mightest Heroes), Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company), Count Dooku (Star Wars the Clone Wars), Jack Rabbir (T.U.F.F. Puppy), Gilda (MLP: Friendship is Magic), Mylene Farrow (Bakugan New Vestroia), Special Infected (Left 4 Dead) & Malruxia (Kingdom Hearts) Achmed the Snooty prince - Mandark (Dexter Laboratory) Gazeem- Argit (Ben 10 UA) Story teller- Dr. Cockroach (Monster vs. Alien) ---- Bronze tiger Summary: Bronze tiger, lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his "friends" must save Princess Yori for the evil Lord Baroduis. What the man didn't know was that they would find love instead Pairigns: Bronze tiger x Yori, Marty x Rarity, Sid Arkali x Pluto, Zeo Abyss x Mars. Casts: Shrek- Bronze tiger (Batman: The Brave and Bold; as tiger form) Donkey- Mr. Whiskters (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers), Marty (Madagascar), Zeo Abyss (Beyblade) & Sid Arkali (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Fiona- Yori (Kim Possible) Ogre fiona- Yori as tigress Dragon- Ursa Minor, Rarity (MLP: Friendship is Magic), Pluto & Mars (Milky Way & Galaxy girls) Farquaad- Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Ginger- Spongebob Squarepants (asme the show) Magic Mirror- MODOK (Avengers) Robin Hood- Repton (Storm Hawks) ---- Bronze Tiger 2 Summary: Bronze tiger is off to meet the inlaws, but Yori's dad doesn't approve. Now Bronze tiger has to deal with an insaine unicorn Trixie, the prince that was supposed to save Yori, and a assassin. Cast: King Harold - Shang Li (Mulan) Queen Lilian - Fa Mulan (Mulan) Fairy godmother- Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Prince Charming- Alejandro (Total Drama world Tour) Puss in boots- Shun Kazami (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Fearless Slayers series You search ideas for episodes FS series? I've got a few ideas for FS series. 11. Claws of Beasts Summary: Dr. Cuvier wants to create the army of mutants of the animal DNA. Doyle Blackwell wanting to foil plans join to Fearless Slayers. Characters appeared: Dr. Cuvier & Doyle Blackwell 12. Wakanda in danger Summary: Repton wants to create the weapon of vibranium in order to destroy Wakanda. Fearless slayers must stop him. Characters appeared: Repton, Aerrow & Raddar Returning Characters: Black Panther, Storm & Azari. Ideas theme for Life Stealers Ideas of theme for Life Stealers: Skillet - Monster Powerman 5000 - Drop the Bombshel Seether - Out of My Way New members of Fearless Slayers So you're working of Fearless Slayers series I thought that I could for you presenting ideas for Fearless Slayers new members. I am presenting my suggestions to you: #'Aerrow '(Storm Hawks) #One of Galaxy Girls: #*'Milky Way' #*'Uranus' #*'Pluto' #'Kevin Levin' (Ben 10 UA) #'Yori' (Kim Possible) #'Doyle Blackwell' (The Secret Saturdays) Please To think my suggestions. Eddy XD